Kin
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Anna, Consorte Sob a Montanha, recebe uma delegação diplomática em Erebor. Os enviados são mais do que meros diplomatas. Obs: Essa minific é, na verdade, uma cena não-escrita na fic que será a continuação de "Jornada para Erebor". Se você não leu "Jornada", pouco vai entender.


Do trono, a saudação:

— Legolas Thranduilion, príncipe do Reino de Mirkwood, seja bem-vindo a Erebor!

O príncipe da floresta se curvou de maneira cerimoniosa:

— Paz e fatura a Erebor são os desejos de Mirkwood.

Eram poucas semanas após a Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos. A reconstrução de Erebor ia a pleno vapor, ao mesmo passo em que Anna se adaptava à vida de Consorte Sob a Montanha. Uma de suas atribuições era negociar com delegações estrangeiras, e este era o motivo de estar recepcionando enviados de Mirkwood.

Mas para Anna, Legolas não era apenas um enviado estrangeiro, e sim um amigo querido. Por isso ela se ergueu do trono e foi até ele, de braços estendidos e sorriso aberto:

— Meu querido amigo. Fico tão feliz em vê-lo. Fez boa viagem?

O elfo sorriu e pegou suas mãos:

— Sim, livre de incidentes. Parece bem, Anna. Como vai a saúde?

— Vou bem, obrigada.

— Trago lembranças de meu pai. Ele lhe deseja saúde e paz.

Anna sorriu:

— Reciproco tais desejos com muito gosto. O rei Thranduil sempre foi cortês para comigo. Lembra-se de Balin? — Eles se cumprimentaram. — Ele vai nos auxiliar a tratar das negociações enquanto Thorin continua a supervisionar as forjas. Ele se unirá a nós mais tarde.

— Pois bem. — Ele apresentou o elfo a seu lado. — Maeben vai nos acompanhar nas tratativas.

— Mas e o resto de sua comitiva? Já estão acomodados?

— São soldados, e preferem acampar ao pé da montanha. A capitã da guarda os acompanhou no acampamento.

Anna garantiu:

— Serão bem-vindos para se hospedarem na montanha, é claro. Mas espero ver todos no banquete desta noite.

Legolas curvou-se, dizendo:

— Transmitirei suas gentis palavras, milady.

— Mestre Dori — pediu Anna, e o _khuzd_ se adiantou —, por favor, leve nossos convidados a seus aposentos e veja para que sejam bem-cuidados.

— Sim, milady.

Com gestos graciosos, os eldar se retiraram. Balin sorriu para Anna.

— Foi muito bem, Senhora Consorte. Estreou bem como embaixadora de Erebor.

Anna confessou, sorrindo:

— Não foi difícil, pois eram conhecidos. Gosto de Legolas. Ele é mais afável que o pai.

— Pode-se ver que ele tem apreço por você. A julgar por sua atitude, parece que não tem má-intenção contra nosso povo.

— E ele já agiu diferentemente?

— Thorin não lhe contou que ele chefiava o grupo que nos capturou na floresta?

— Isso é novidade para mim.

— Bem, deixe-me contar essa história, pequena.

E foi assim que Anna descobriu como Legolas capturara a companhia na floresta e desarmara-os todos. Ao descobrir Orcrist em poder de Thorin, o príncipe élfico chamara seu marido de ladrão e mentiroso, e levara todos presos. Anna confessou estar confusa, e falou, em voz baixa:

— Mas Balin, Legolas foi a razão de eu ter conseguido fugir do reino de seu pai!... Ele ajudou a mim e a Eldrin. Não sei se teríamos conseguido fugir sem a ajuda dele.

Balin assentiu, dizendo em voz baixa:

— Às vezes esqueço os outros fatores entre vocês.

Anna o encarou, alarmada. Embora os elfos a tivessem declarado _kin_, Thorin preferia que essa informação não se espalhasse. Afinal, com a desconfiança mútua de eldar e _khazâd_, essa poderia ser uma causa de enfraquecimento político para o Rei Sob a Montanha. Mais do que isso: seria um fator de desconfiança nas negociações que estavam sendo realizadas. Os _khazâd_ poderiam suspeitar que a Consorte seria capaz de beneficiar os elfos, se soubessem que ela era _kin_.

Obviamente, porém, pensou Anna, seu marido tinha falado a verdade para seu conselheiro mais fiel, que também era seu primo. Era natural e compreensível. Eles eram _kin_ entre si.

— Balin — disse Anna, com sinceridade —, eu ainda nem sei direito o que isso quer dizer. Mas espero sinceramente que isso não implique uma escolha. Porque se eu precisar optar entre elfos e anões, espero que não imaginem que eu seja capaz de prejudicar o meu povo, que é o de meu marido e meu filho.

Balin abriu o sorriso, comentando:

— Nem nós, pequena. Nem nós. Agora vamos preparar essa reunião.

_Fim_

**Palavra** **em** **Eldarin**

eldar = elfos

**Palavra** **em** **Khuzdul**

_khazâd_ = anões

_khuzd_ = anão

**_Nota excepcional_**

Quem assistiu à "Desolação de Smaug" com dublagem pode ter perdido uma palavrinha extremamente importante para a próxima fic do universo de "Jornada para Erebor": a palavra é _kin_. Thorin a usa duas vezes: para xingar Thranduil e seu _kin_, e para explicar a Kíli que ele tem que ficar na Cidade do Lago. "Não posso arriscar essa expedição por nenhum anão — nem mesmo meu próprio _kin"_.

Normalmente, e o filme não fugiu à regra, a palavra _kin _é traduzida por "parente" ou "família". Mas o conceito é bem mais abrangente, quase tribal. E também é fluido.

Nas duas ocasiões do filme, descritas acima, tenho certeza que a palavra _kin _podia ser substituída por palavras diferentes. Para mim, Thorin diz a Kíli que nem mesmo sua família (_kin_) vai pôr em risco a expedição. Mas ao xingar Thraduil, estou certa que Thorin se refere não apenas à família do fiho de Oropher, mas também a todos os elfos silvestres de Mirkwood. Na verdade, conhecendo Thorin, tenho quase certeza de que ele teve intenção de xingar todos os elfos da Terra Média.

A palavra _kin _tem origem num conceito proto-germânico, significando família e raça. Portanto, _kin_ também se refere a comunidade próxima. Em português, cuja língua não tem o mínimo traço (ou conceito) bárbaro, a tradução perde este significado social.

Meu _kin _são todos os que fazem parte da minha gente, do meu povo, meu grupo. Em Tolkien, o conceito é complexo (como tudo que esse homem faz).

Consideremos Aragorn. Ele considera _kin _os elfos de Rivendell (que o criaram como família), e a raça dos homens, do qual se originou. Mas, mesmo entre os homens, Aragorn é mais _kin _de Gondor do que de Rohan. Contudo, ele é _kin _de todos os da Sociedade do Anel, o que o faz considerar até mesmo seres como Gimli e Pippin como seu _kin_.

Esse conceito é tão fascinante e central na próxima fic que me fez escrever essa cena. Espero que tenham gostado.

PS - Continuo trabalhando na segunda parte de "Jornada". Por favor, continuem a ter paciência mais um pouco. Obrigada.


End file.
